


Storage

by rainbowthefox



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Depression, F/M, FNAF 2, Isolation, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Sad, artwork, coulsart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toys let the withered animatronics out when the resraraunt closes. Bonnie prefers to stay in the storage room, and Chica wants to know why. Bonnie/Chica. FNAF/Five Nights at Freddy's fic. Fluff.</p>
<p>Based on this pic: http://coulsart.tumblr.com/post/98699011030/why-dont-you-tell-chica-how-you-feel-bonnie-i</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coulsart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coulsart).



His days were always like this.

While his friends left the storage room after closing time, Bonnie would remain in there. He'd sit in the corner and patiently wait in the darkness until his withered friends would return for another day of being forgotten. This meant that he'd have to endure sitting in the dark for hours while listening to everyone outside. He'd often hear the toys asking his friends where he was. And it was the same reply as it always had been: 'In storage.'

There was a reason he didn't want to leave the room.

Ever since the Withered and the Toys got along, they would let the old bots out of storage when the restaurant closed. Bonnie went with his friends for the first few weeks until they noticed he became hesitant on joining them. Freddy would have to persuade the bunny to come out and join them. Bonnie didn't tell them why he didn't want to go out. The only closest answer they got at the time was: "It's a personal thing."

When the bunny didn't go with them, he would stay in the storage room and watch what was happening outside the window of the door. He often saw his counterpart and Chica chatting nearby the tables.

It wasn't a big deal, but, at the time, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie hadn't been getting along. They often fought over who was the better version and Bonnie was often teased by him for not having a face. The fact that he was damaged and his new version was not made him quite self conscious.

Seeing Chica befriend his nemesis was what made him hesitant on joining them outside. He considered this a personal issue because of one thing:

He loved Chica.

For a long time, he had a crush on her. Ever since she was introduced to the band; he had feeling for her. During their time in the restaurant before '87, he was too shy to admit his feelings for her because he was afraid she wouldn't reciprocate them. It was hard to tell if she did because she'd hug and blush around everyone. She didn't treat him any different nor special than how she treated her other friends.

He debated on telling her while they were in the storage room, but he still ended up flustered at the thought. Whenever she was near him, he'd experience that intimate feeling in his chest that pulled him away from her. And now that the toys let them out every night, he didn't quite get a chance to tell Chica how he felt.

And now that she was with Toy Bonnie more than she was with him...It was probably too late.

He knew this when he saw the sight that put him into isolation. He knew that all his chances with her disappeared upon that moment. The exact, same moment where he saw Toy Bonnie and Chica kiss.

The same moment when he felt his robotic heart break into a million of pieces.

Ever since then, he isolated himself in the storage room. It was dark, quiet, and empty in there. He felt that it was the only space where he could remain unbroken, despite the fact that his heart already was.

"Bonnie?"

The animatronic looked up at the voice, only to see Chica looking at him in concern as she held the storage door open. He looked back down at the floor to refrain eye contact with her.

"Are you okay?" She asked; closing the door behind her and sat next to him. Bonnie felt a nervous feeling rise within his chest, and he merely moved his head to the side.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Chica said firmly. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie leaned his head lower, but didn't say anything. Chica carefully grabbed the side of his face and turned it so he was able to look at her. She asked, "What's wrong?"

Bonnie hesitated. When his red eyes locked with hers, he took a breath.

"I'm...not feeling okay."

"Why is that?" Chica asked; letting go of his face. The bunny sighed.

"The fact that things aren't how they used to be....It bothers me."

"Why does it bother you?" Chica asked, looking at him with concern. Bonnie looked over at her.

"If I knew that we were going to be put in storage like this...I would have said more. I wish I didn't take those days for granted. Thinking back on them now, they were so special."

"I know how you feel," Chica replied with a frown. "I miss it, too. But...we're still together. And we've got new friends, too. How come you won't join us anymore?"

Bonnie's eyes were fixated on her pink ones for a few moments. He said, "Because of you."

Chica blinked, surprised. "Me? What did I do?"

"Chica..."

He took a breath.

"For a long time, I've had a crush on you. You're cute, you're nice, you're special...I like everything about you. I have ever since you joined the band. Every time we talk and hug I always feel my heart pounding and I really want to be with you. I know it's impossible to happen, but I really do."

He exhaled before looking up at Chica, whom blushed as she stared at him. He said, "I..I love you."

Chica opened her beak to reply, but ended up shutting it as she looked to the floor. Bonnie turned away from her as he shut his eyes, wishing he could just fall asleep so he wouldn't have to see her reaction.

Instead of getting rejected, he felt Chica cling onto his side as she replied, "I love you, too."

Surprised, the bunny animatronic turned to her. He asked, "Y-You do?"

"Yes," She said, her eyes fixated on his. "I have for awhile, too. I just didn't know how to admit it."

Bonnie felt himself stiffen. She....She liked him!?

"Every time we hug, I can feel myself getting warm from your touch and I get all flustered inside. You're cute, handsome, and...I just feel so grateful that I met you. Hearing that you love me....I-I'm just so happy.."

Chica blushed as she hid her face in her arms; not wanting to face the animatronic in front of her. Bonnie asked, "Why did you kiss Toy Bonnie?"

Chica looked up, blinking. She asked, "What?"

"I saw you two kiss," He admitted as his eyes traveled to the floor. "D-Do you like him more than me..?"

"Of course not, Bonbon," Chica said as she held his hand. "Toy Bonnie kissed me. After he did, I had to explain to him that I didn't like him and that I only wanted for us to be friends."

She looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry if that hurt you."

Bonnie immediately grabbed the chicken and held her close to his body. He felt her arms wrap around him as they embraced. Chica kissed his chest.

"I love you, Bonbon."

He nuzzled her. "I do, too."


End file.
